A Different Perspective:Melinda Turner's Story
by Moonkay
Summary: Cousin Mel has lived with the sisters since she was 9,Phoebe 13 and so on. They always considered her their baby. Little do they know, she's another person completely, that will change their lives forever, but what does Cole have to do with this? He's the
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters or ideas associated or that have anything to do with the following:

Charmed,Sailor Moon,Star Wars(1-6),The Lion King,The Lion King II,The Sopranos, Nip/Tuck,Fight Club,

Buffy the Vampire Slayer,Friends,Raising Helen, Practical Magic,The Father of the bride(1+2),Ghost Ship,

Analyze That.

* * *

My story line is a little twisted, but hear me out. My main character is Melinda

Halliwell-Turner(the daughter of Phoebe and Cole-I know it's really obvious,  
but it's for the record). The story starts in 1003, when Melinda is FIRST born

into the world. Actually, she's born on the moon, as the Halliwells are the

royal family of the moon, and have been since 683 a.d. when Melinda WARREN

rose from nothing and claimed it as hers and started the family legacy. She is

the daughter of crowned princess and Queen Phoebe halliwell, and King Cole

Turner of the moon('cause he's married to Phoebe). Coincedentaly, King Cole is also the crowned prince of Earth(where the royal Turner family rules).

Phoebe(and the entire family for that matter) are still witches, and Cole (and is mother's side of the family)are still half-demon. Although The royal Turner family comes from his non-magical fathers roots. And his jelous older

brother is Drake(yes,really). Now, normally the future king/queen would be the

first born. But in this case, its the first to have children. And little Mel Turner-Halliwell was born January 24, about 3 weeks before Wyatt. Drake has no

children. The elders exist as the moon's council. But there are no need for

white-lighters, therefore they don't exist...yet). Leo and Jimmy(Melinda's

future beau) are from earth. They are regular,run-of-the-mill people(for now).

The council knows that Melinda is no ordinary princess. There is a prophecy claiming

that a princess(THE Melinda(not Warren)) will bring balance to good and evil, and will

rule the world in peace. Now don't get this wrong, there isn't a lot of bad in the

silver millenium, but it still fully exists out there. And this confuses them, as they

are all very happy with their places and everything and they arn't sure what could go

so terribly wrong. But Melinda is, without a doubt, THE chosen one. She possesses the highest power in time(past and future). She becomes a legend that is feared by evil

beings. Phoebe and Cole are both King and Queen( of BOTH) Moon and Earth. And figure

Melinda will rule both as she is suppose to. and I suppose that "Kit" could be the

family cat. Now, about 11 years down in the line, in 1014, Mel is 11(duh) and is a

good natured little girl with piper's hair and her Daddy's eyes(make believe she is

Evan Rachel Wood with a slightly(ever so slightly)tanner skin tone and with brown hair).

She is very excited about her future rule as Queen. Her best friend is James Kamen(aka

Jimmy). They are betrothed and they think it's a little gross, but don't pay much attention

to it. One day(on Earth in 1014), Drake brings Mel to a valley and tells her to sit down

and wait for her father, as he is going to be there soon with a surprise for Mel(which is

apparently worth dying for). He then leaves to go get his brother, but not before he leads

his good troops and evil troops to this place to fight( they both think Drake is on their

side). Mel finds herself in the middle of a battle and is almost helpless. The energy from all the attacks being used drowns out hers and she can't shimmer out. But Cole can. he tries

to save her but gets hit with an attack. He shimmers her to safety and tries to climb up the

valley thing and blah blah blah Drake throws him blah off and says,"long live the blah blah king"

Yes, sort of like the Lion king. Drake tells Mel it's her fault and to run away and never

return. So Mel runs off to Tahiti where she meets a couple people that teach her how to relax and not worry. About five years later, James finds Mel in Tahiti. He says he went to look for

help, as Drake took over as King of Earth, and had his minions take over the moon for him.So

both kingdoms are under Drake's poor pathetically depressing rule. He tells her it's a miracle

She's alive. Everyone thought that her and Cole had died in the center of that terrible battle

like Drake had said. They then share a night of romance, and eventually she decides to come back

and overthrow Drake. Only, his darkness and evil energies have become so intense, that untrained

Mel can't beat him at that. Even though she is suppose to be the most powerful witch/demon of all

time. But she still has that star power in her heart and soul. She uses this power(along with

everyone else's) to cast a spell that will send them all to earth to be reincarnated.And one day

she will destroy that evil and bring eternal peace(like the prophecy said she would).And of corse,

that the witch line will start with Melinda Warren. She also erases all of earths memories of there

being a moon kingdom( and an earth kingdom).

There's tons more. It gets much more intresting. I was originally just going to put in a small summary, but the story is so big

I ended up with paragraphs, several pages of summary. I was going to see how the board liked this plot line, then do the entire

story with dialogue. This, is much easier. I didn't finish, Let me know if I should or not. Thanx!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

So about 645 years later, Melinda Warren is set to be born. However,Evil(the source and his evil witch?)know 

that she is the ancestor of THE Melinda, the legacy they fear, but which also says she won't be born until

2003. Keep in mind that Drake isn't born yet and has no memory of his take-over. Charlotte fears for her baby

and cries to the skies for a seed of hope, the elders get the message and decide to call upon THE Melinda, with a

spell that simply "brings her into existance". Since it had been such a long time since she was conscious, she is

very confused, and it doesn't help that she has no memory of her past life(when she originally cast

the spell, she made it so that no-one would remember the silver millenium days(no-one) until the

prophecy was fufulled and the royal family was royal again. She also slipped in a little something about her father guiding her. She apparently goofed that up a bit and made it so that if she's

alive, Cole is too. Same goes with death. If he is permenantly dead, so is she. This is a VERY VERY

IMPORTANT piece of info and VERY vital to a later story line, not to mention the one I'm explaining now.

Since it's is Melinda Warren's power that is trying to be taken over, only blood can protect, Since, once

again, white-lighters don't exist just quite yet. And yes, you guessed it, Cole is there to guide Melinda into fighting them off as well. They all decide they'll spend a year there. Ten months for

the pregnancy, and 2 more to help Charlotte adjust to Melinda W's powers. And then they would be put

"back to sleep", until their true reincarnation. A couple months down the road, they get to talking.  
They're thinking-being there for Melinda Warren and making sure she is born is one thing, but what about after that? What about the rest the descendants that will live over the next 338 years until she is

finally born? This is where whitelighters are brought into the picture. And how they will protect the

line, and all other witches for that matter. A reasonable decision that Destiny approved. And of corse

Mel would need one too. Looking back on it, they actually couldn't see how Jimmy and Leo would fit into

the picture with them. They would be white-lighters of corse. They were also Melinda and Piper's true

loves. And they would be the only exception since they couldn't have spare kids floating around that arn't suppose to be there. And it turned out not to be a problem, until Paige. But that's a different story we'll

get into a little later. Knowing how as Piper and Leo will definetly hit it off, The gang decides that the

sisters will need to be more powerful, way more. Destiny also approved of making them the most powerful

witches of all time,aka:The Charmed Ones. For the record, Jimmy is a good guy. But Cole still doesn't

adore him, for obvious daddy-daughter reasons. The day finally comes Melinda Warrens birth and if you've seen

All Halliwells Eve in season 3, you know how it goes. When they(the 3) go back, they leave their little cousin

Melanie home(another part of the story-later), and they run into THE Melinda who is also there to make sure

she isn't taken away and raised for evil. Melinda doesn't know who these 3 are, but acts on instinct and trusts

them. Charlotte, however, knows who Melinda is because she had been able to explain the magic powers in her first

month. Coincidentaly, she also knew she was pregnant, before Charlotte. A good clue for her...anyhew, after melinda

warren is born, the 3 leave and melinda halliwell-turner stays for a couple more months like planned. Their plan

seemed to work and Cole,Jimmy and Melinda's departing was clean.


	3. Chapter 3

It's 155 years later, 1850. The council had decided to punish Drake by having him be born to A different father,

One that isn't in a royal family, so he won't even think of trying that last stunt again. But the same Mother as

Cole. He was born in 1832 to Rose(lets just call her Rose) and Bob Robin(50/50 like Cole). They raised their son

to be a bad guy like his parents. Rose, however, didn't like this, sharing her son's plans with this..guy..And instead of just killing him, she decided to rewind time and have his father be someone else. This would be sort of screwing up the plan in a sense. That's when Melinda was called in(to existance)(in 1850),of corse along with

Cole and Jimmy too. They try compromising with Rose about this, without revealing their true identities of corse.

This get's Drake involved who agrees that they should just kill him. They decided that he wasn't so useful and

it wasn't like he was gonna get sent any place that they couldn't visit him from time to time. It turns out that

if this hadn't happened, Rose would be with some other guy and would've never met Cole's father, fufilling the

ultimate destiny that of which is the main point of all their acts. Plus, things wern't going great with the Halliwells and they needed some guidance as well. So they decided to stay. Drake worked with them(Cole,Jimmy,and

Melinda) on some cases, but was still a demon by heart and blood. Although he did make sure on some rare occasions

that they wern't attacked. A favor is returned with a favor, but that's pretty much it. For the next 35 years they

basically spent the time protecting the 2 families, Cole finally trained Melinda,Jimmy and Melinda found love within

eachother,with eachother, fun stuff like that. 1885 eventually came, they knew it'd be a long farewell to Cole,

especially for Melinda who recognized the feeling immediatly. What they didn't expect when Rose went into labor,

was a demon-attack on Cole. Needless to say, he was killed. Meening that him and Melinda automaticaly became

ghosts. They(Cole,Jimmy,and Melinda) realized they were missing IT,and rushed over to the Turner household where

Rose was safely in Drake's and Brian Turner's(let's just call him Brian)hands. Drake noticed them in the room and

backed them off into another to ask exactly why Cole and Melinda were ghosts. Jimmy answered him and escaped to the

veranda so they could have a little family time. Melinda was frightened, a little unusually. She had actually grown

to be a very strong-willed, powerful, and controlling leader type, in a sense. She turned her head to look at Drake

for a little comfort,then back to her father who and just been there 3 seconds ago, and about 5 seconds later, they heard

a baby cry in the next room. And suddenly, Mel went from transparent to physical. Before they got to see him, Drake gave Mel a little word about how he'd always be there. About how he was in a water and truth and sht like that. Then he

showed her her reflection in a mirror on the wall and said,"In your reflection, he lives in you too". 


	4. Chapter 4

A couple years later, it's 1887. Rose finally finds out who Melinda is(just that she's THE Melinda, not that she's her grandaughter). Mel figured she'd stick around for a few years to watch how things go, then disapear and watch from the sidelines with no personal relationships with anyone, as that would be weird considering how she is related. Not to many

people are intrested in having their grandchildren(who don't even exist yet) babysit their kids(their parents technically).

Rose strangly loves Brian, and wants him and her son to have it all, even if it's all evil. This might be hard to believe,

but Rose does have a (loving) heart. She's kind of like Janice Soprano in a way. Brian however, is miserable. He loves Rose,

but he hates to think of what she has planned for their son. So...basically it's a cold,rainy,thunderous night in April or

something, and Rose is...out...attending to..buisness..and Brian doesn't know who Melinda is, the power she has, that she's

a witch, and as Brian would put it "one of theM". Even though it's strictly by blood, no strings attached. Somewhere along

the last year, Brian had gone crazy and decided to kill Cole. He didn't want him to become something that bad. Brian glanced

down at a sleeping Cole, about 8 feet away from that bed, holding his wive's knife. He didn't care how Rose might react,she'd

probably kill him, he really didn't care. Lightning struck, blowing out the power for a second. Then to appear as if from

nowhere...Melinda asked Brian what he was doing. Brian just shook his head. She came a little closer. She had been watching

him lately. She noticed how close he was to officially losing it. She had known it wouldn't end well. He looked down at his

socks for a second, when he looked back up, Melinda shimmered in between him, and the bed. He backed up a little shocked and

it all came together at once. Including the babysitting trust protection thingie with Rose. Lightning struck and again the

power went out. Mel conjured the knife and killed him on the spot. Little did Mel know, Cole had been watching the thing,

half asleep. hm )...a half-conscious two year old mind can't give much info in the long run. He had thought it was his

mother. She moved the body to another room, as to not flirt with risk. When Rose got home, Mel explained,because Rose too,

had noticed How Brian had changed for the worse. Mel decided that they would have to skip town immediatly and she'd meet

them in a couple days. The next morning She showed them to the bus and told rose some romantic bullSHIT story about what

her and Drake had done with the body. Something about a grave on a hill, over looking a river with pinecones all around.  
A couple days later, she met with Rose and Cole to say the long goodbye. Mel tucked Cole in and sang him a song to sleep,

and then a word of advice-to always watch his back. She hugged Rose on the way out of the apartment-and said one day, she'd

be back, she swore it. 


	5. Chapter 5

From 1887 to 1970 Mel spent her time watching over the Halliwells, who were told the truth about Melinda once they were

were mature enough to handle it. And of corse checking in on The Turners from time to time.Jimmy spent it protecting Mel,  
and Drake was off attending to his evil buisness..most of the time. Those were what Jimmy and Melinda might call the

"leisure days". Even though they spent most of their time fending off evil.You might wonder why they didn't try to stop Cole from doing the things he did. It had been an issue, but Destiny had decided that his life style would lead to a

surprising revelation resulting with him falling in love with Phoebe. Things didn't get to serious until Prue was born.

Mel knew that this was it. The Charmed ones destiny was set the moment Victor invited Patty in for a drink that romantic

night in 1969. She was known to Prue and Piper as Aunt Linda, someone,like their powers, they wouldn't remember having

at all. When Penny and Patty decided they would have to give away the girls powers, they knew that Melinda couldn't be

explained. But now they knew the girls' destiny, they would have to be quick and decessisive with a plan. from 1976 to

1989, Mel watched them carefully, although there wasn't any threats to them, consiering they were powerless. In 1978,

Paige was born. When Patty had first gotten pregnant with her, Melinda thought it was a boy, as there are only 3 charmed

ones. And Patty having an affair with a whitelighter couldn't meen to much, especially since it was partly her fault.

She was a little shocked and confused to find she had given birth to a baby girl. Mel knew what this meant, she didn't

even need to ask the council, even though she did to reconfirm what she thought was happening. And it was true, one of

the charmed one's would die . She knew She had been born in 1003, and Wyatt the same year, and then Chris the following.

The least she could ask for was a year. If you're a charmed fan, you know it's 2001. She just stood there, in the hospital,

looking from baby to baby through the window, and finally to Paige. She couldn't help but feel that this was all her fault.

It was her fault that Patty engaged in sexual congress with Sam, as Sam had never existed before as a role in their lives.

Although Jimmy reminded her that this had never happened before, and maybe it was suppose to for some reason. She also knew,

that because Paige was there, Prue would die young, and probably fighting a demon. And to top it all off, Paige was being

put up for adoption, seperating her from her family and making it a little harder for her once she found out she was a

charmed one. Mel felt like it was her mistake that she had caused this misery for Piper and Phoebe, who probably wouldn't

be jumping for joy once Prue was killed off. But most of all for Paige, who she could soon relate to. She had no memory of the

moon days, again, no-one did. They didn't even know they existed. What Mel did remember however was her life so far. You

know,(1665,1850-present). She had been protecting families(just the families within the Halliwell line, only leading down to

her of corse). Sometimes she even got a little jelous. She had her father who was there for her for 36 years, an evil uncle,

and her boyfriend whitelighter with whom she kept her feelings hidden from for a long time. Paige would end up with nice people

and she would be happy. It was a bit different for Mel. She had no memory of her mother, and anticipated her true reincarnation

She would have her father,her mother, and MAYBE a little sister if she was lucky, although she knew she had had no siblings on the moon, she still hoped. And the great thing about having a baby sister would be that she knew that she would be the crowned queen(Melinda, I meen). Even if her sister had kids first, or only for that matter, they would could carry on after Melinda

died. Mel never thought much about raising a family, and it was great cause she didn't HAVE to. Another thing she would get to

experience in her reincarnation as well as a family, was a childhood, a garenteed spot at the table. 


	6. Chapter 6

By 1980, Mel had reached into herself and taped some nerve that brought out Taylor Turner, her inner consiciousness. Mel wasn't

too aware that she was slowly becoming evil. Taylor was however, and considering that she was her consiciousness, the only way

that she could be turned good was if Mel realized it and changed. Together, they created something in the underworld called

"The Game". It was something Mel and Taylor had constructed combining the power of mind control and premonition. Here's how it

works: Two people go into a trance, into their own little world together, much like a dream, except with another actual person

accompaning you. In this place of yours you can use your powers against the other, destroy anyone you want(except the Halliwells

because Mel is practically always there, everyone knows they always win.) and basically get away with anything. Again, much

like a dream. The purpose? Mostly for fun without the consequences, and even more importantly,for practice, to see if something works.

This benefitted Good in many ways, it kept evil busy. Mel was in charge of all of this knew if someone was plotting to kill her or

anyone close. So it was basically useless if you wanted to harm a Halliwell or Turner,not unless Mel approved. These kinds of things

didn't happen very often. The rules were simple: Rule number one is you did not talk about the game. Rule number two is YOU DO NOT

TALK ABOUT "THE GAME". Rule number three, is if someone is dead,dying,yells stop or calls it a draw, game over. Rule number four is

no games inside of one. Rule number five is only two to a game. Rule number six, No market bought powers, no trading either. Technically

the game was made so that you couldn't possibly. So I guess rule number six is really don't even try. Rule seven, a game will go on as long

as it has too. and rule eight? If this is your first night at Game Club, you have to play. Once she realized who Taylor was, she focused and

got back on track, pushing Taylor to be good again. There was a reason she couldn't kill Taylor. It was her, the voice inside her head that

told her right from wrong. We all have that voice. but more importantly, it was her powers, just in human form. 


	7. Chapter 7

In October of 1989, Mel figured out that if she wanted to get close to the charmed ones(her mother and aunts) she would have to gain

their trust early, and there's no better way then telling them that you're close family. She came to their household as their little nine year-old cousin, Melanie Halliwell, as mentioned in chapter two. She was only nine for a few months, so I wouldn't consider that

a whole year. She usually didn't go to school, she wanted to save it for when she was really a kid. Sometimes she would even glamour

Jimmy and her back into their 23 and 24 year old selves, skip school, and go for a marguerita with fries or something. And then just use mind control to make the school forget it happened or something neat like that. As for Grams? They decided it would be best if she

had her memory of Mel taken way and temporarely removed until she died. They wanted to make things seem as natural and normal as possible.

Which brings me to Melanie's fake story. Her "parents" were Frank and Alice Halliwell. Frank was suppose to be their mothers twin brother

who was sent to military school in New York when he was 14, where he got married right away and essentially never came back, 'cause he was

pissed at grams for sending him away. They didn't have any actual memories of their uncle, but due to mind control, they just "knew" he

existed. But unfortunetly they died in a car crash...Melinda knew it was a little wrong, but this bullshit made her laugh when Jimmy repeated

her story back to her.That's when she came to live at the manor. Prue was 19, Piper 16, and Phoebe turning 14 in a month. They kind of considered

her a little sister. But she was more like their baby then anything. They became attached to her before New Years. And it wasn't the mind control.

Every time Mel bonded with Prue, it made her a little sad. She was like the mom. She attended parent teacher confrences and even took away Mel's

fake I.D. when she was 14 and found out that she had one. Even though she could glamour herself from minor to legal, she kind of liked the idea

of hiding a beer under her bed or something, knowing she could get caught, like a teenager would. Mel had never been a teen before(that she remembered),

and fell right into that state of mind. Piper was whom she kept her secrets with. She was fun, and she was always making food, she was practically her

best friend. Phoebe however, was. She was her equal. Even though Mel had more life experience and had been very grown up, she looked to up to Phoebe

like a mom. Phoebe didn't quite know why, but she looked to Mel like a daughter. She warned her not to tell her if she was hiding any M.J. or something

like that. She REALLY didn't want to have to tell. When Mel turned 14, Prue suggested that she get a job of some kind. Ya know, like in an office or

something, to get familiar with those kinds of habits. When Mel heard the words Job,office and familiar, a brilliant beyond brilliant idea popped into

her head to which she replied "I completely agree". A few days later, she applied for a paper filing job in Cole's new office. Cole told her she looked

familiar. Mel wanted to screw around on this one. She said he looked familiar too,she asked if he has a son that she might of baby sat a long time ago,

maybe by the name of Ben...anyhew. They also bonded. She spent like, 18 hours a week filing papers in his office, which is actually alot considering we sleep

about 60 and space out about 42. Cole was 10 years older, and like a father figure, but he didn't remember, and sometimes that hurt Mel, but she didn't

care. He treated her like a daughter and that was all that really mattered. When she graduated high school, she applied for secretary and got it. It was

hardly a question. Sometime that summer BEFORE the 3 found out they were witches, Prue came into the office to meet Mel for lunch. While waiting at the

receptionists desk, she saw a familiar photo: Mel and Cole at a club of some sort with their arms around the others' shoulders, holding their big ol

margarita glasses together and smiling for the camera. Prue asked if they were a couple. Everyone at the manor had heard about him, but never got to

meet him. Mel said it was like they were father and daughter. It made her happy, and Piper,Phoebe,and Prue were seriously satisfied and happy for

her, couldn't care more. Prue was still however, was a little suspicious and didn't trust this guy, and as luck would have it, he would turn out

to be a demon that would later try to kill them-you know that, but thats a few years later. the receptionist replied, "Hell no, She's like a daughter

to him, he'd be lost without her...", exactly what Prue had thought. He still had that look in his eyes that made Prue's head think "danger". Well,

back to Mel and Phoebe. When Mel was 15 and Phoebe 19, Phoebe met a guy named Dustin Angelo, A dangerous guy, of corse. Mel hated watching her

mother date, She knew who her true love was and couldn't wait to get them on that road, even if she knew it might be a bumpy first couple years.

Dustin had this cowboy dracula thing going on that sent a chill down her spine. Phoebe thought it was her true love. She told this stuff to Mel, also

how they might get married. Mel knew it wouldn't happen, she didn't share this for several reasons, and decided to wait it out. She moved in with him

a little later. Prue and Piper said they'de get married,pregnant,and divorced in record time. Mel told them that they were jinxing the possibility

by saying that and to shut up. A couple months later Dustin beat Phoebe to the floor and left. She called the manor and Melinda just knew it was

her. She needed to be picked up, and to NOT tell her sisters, not like Mel intended to. She went to pick her up at the apartment, where she was on

the sofa, with bruises,a black eye and all that jazz. They were getting into the car when Phoebe realized she left her wallet in Dustins shity

BMW. That's where he was, just sitting there. He told Mel to drive. He was drunk. but then again He was always drunk. She somehow managed to get

the bottle from him and slip in a little something to help him sleep. Phoebe said she had done this from time to time for a break. A little while

later he started strangling her, Mel jumped on his back and started hitting him, where he finally died from the drug overdose. Phoebe had'nt

anticipated this and had never experienced being an accesory before and after the fact , she had never had anything to do with a murder before.

Unlike Mel who had killed 100's of demons since 1850, only one human though, Brian Turner. Later Phoebe and Mel would find out that Dustin was

a drug dealer that had been responsible for some college kids' deaths. So he wasn't so much of an innocent, which allowed Mel to go unpunished.

After all, she was only doing her job. 


	8. Chapter 8

The time finally came in September 1998. it was 6 months since Grams had died and it seemed safe about now. She convincd Phoebe to move back and

Piper to agree with her being in the house. She decided Prue was hopeless and would just have to deal with it. Grams kept them from going into

the attic, and Mel secretely seconded this. But on that dark rainy night when Phoebe tried to open it again, Mel telekenetically opened it and

finally let her in. Being right beside her in an astral plane, she led her over to the chest where she discovered the book, and quoted OUTLOUD

the passage. Something she wouldn't have done unless Mel had whispered this into her ear. When Phoebe told everyone, Mel was just smiling and

like all quietly,"I believe you Pheebs...". The next day when after the sisters discovered thei destiny and vanquished Jeremy, they questioned

Mel. She WAS their cousin. Mel Told them she knew they were witches. Grams made her swear not to tell. And she was one too, and had the power

of deflection, so they didn't need to worry about her. Mel can really do just about anything though. All except a few things. like astral-  
projection(although she can bring Taylor out of her which is basically the same thing),fireballs(has pyrokenisis,but can't form actual balls),

healing and orbing(which is why she has Jimmy),and a few other things. But you have to consider her destiny and how she needs alot of power.  
There were times in that first year when Mel could have helped, but didn't. They had to bring this on, on their own. It got a little tricky when they went to the past. They knew Mel wasn't born yet, and Phoebe just barely conceived. The Mel in the past had seen them coming and

decided to leave for the day. The Mel in the future remembered that and knew she had nothing to worry about. When they were on the couch,

after Grams found out, they asked how Frank was doing. At this point, "plan:Melanie Halner" hadn't been made yet, so Grams told them she

didn't know who Frank was. They thought it was because of their bad relationship, you know, the one that doesn't exist? Patty and Penny were

told not to even mention Mel, by Mel, just incase. In 1999 when they went to the future, Mel used mind control and altered it up a bit, so they

wouldnt get suspicious. She gave them the nuthsell though. For instance, Piper and Leo having a kid,then getting a divorce. and instead of Paige,

they saw Prue, of whom was not actually there. And Phoebe didn't have kids. But when they saw that Mel wasn't even on record of ever living,

they might wonder why, and ask her later. They found out about Mel's destiny when they went back in time to save Melinda Warren though. Mel knew

they were finding out when they did. When the three got back, they thought she didn't know and decided to wait for the right time to tell her.

but they didn't know they she knew they knew. Mel was 21 when this happened. A week later or so, Piper and Prue fought off some demon and

somehow temporarely ended up in the astral plane. Mel was just lounging around the house, unaware that Piper and Prue were spying on her.

When all of a sudden, a demon appeared looking for the sisters. Mel thought she heard something in the living room and went to check. She saw

him and was all like "ahem!". And he's all like,"Yeah, what?". and Mel goes,"that's how you greet people? yeah what?". he goes,"you have a

problem with that?". Then she shimmered behind him and yelled back "Yeah what!", then killed him with an energy ball. Mel had been dealing

with crap like this, for like ever, so she just left the room and turned into the main room in the front where the front door is to find Piper,

Prue, and Leo just standing there. When they first made the plan, they had had arguements to wether Mel should tell them who she was. It was

setteled that if they found out, they found out, if they wern't suppose to,they wouldn't. She'd leave it to Fate. Mel sighed and asked them how

long they had been standing there. Piper thought someone had taken over her and started asking what they had done with her, and also tryed exploding who she thought was her enemy. Mel said they had it all wrong and just kept backing up as they came closer, and also kept destroying Piper's attacks. She begged for them to hear her out. Leo convinced them. Jimmy had been Leo's whitelighter. He knew about "the plan". First

she stated the obvious:she was part demon. Piper and Prue still wern't convinced it was really her. After all, they had her a whole nine years

before they even found out they were witches. She explained her destiny in small details. For instance, she didn't mention the moon days,or

Phoebe and Cole being her parents. She did tell them ,that She was THE Melinda who would bring balance to good and evil, THE chosen one. She

also told them that her parents wern't Frank and Alice, that they were definetly NOT cousins. then Piper told her off, something about how

dare she take advantage of their dead uncle. Prue quietly slipped in..."Piper...uncle Frank doesn't exist". This made some sense,considering

that they never had any communication with him, and that Grams hadn't known who they were talking about in 1975. Piper had calmed down and was

no longer near hysterical. Prue stated that they found out when they went back to save Melinda Warren. They thought it was Melanie's past life

and that she didn't even know about her destiny yet. They wanted to let her find out on her own. But apparently she had remembered all of that,

and knew her destiny damb well. Piper recalled them going to the future almost two years ago. Piper asked,"Are you by any chance mine and Leo's

daughter?". Leo had known about her destiny and the plan, but not much else, he was intrested to hear. Melinda explained how she altered the future

they saw. That she gave the basics. Her and Leo having A KID and getting divorced and all that job stuff that she could change. She also explained

That she WOULD think she was her daughter due to the fact she had a little girl named Melinda,that Melanie didn't exist there and that this would all make sense if you tied it together with what they found out the previous week. "I can understand why you would think that, but I'm sorry, no,

I'm not your daughter". And Pipers like,"You know, just as well..". Melinda replied," I'm Phoebe's and Cole's.But don't tell them, I'm not even

gonna be conceived for like, another year and a half". They heard two poeple walk through the door, you'll never guess who. 


	9. Chapter 9

I was considering doing a sub-plot about how Their entire lives(The ENTIRE family) is just a TV show That is watched by a space-human civilization. "Earth" is their TV show, everything else is just news and public broadcasting, and maybe a few public performance shows by their space-human celebrites. But

in any case, "Melinda" is a hit TV show and has been the "Friends" of their civilization since 1850.

CAST:  
Mell(1850-2003)  
Bianca(1850-2003)  
Rose(1850-1887)(1915-2003)OGS Cole(1850-1887)(1915-2003)OGS Ben(1664-1887)(1936-2003)OGS Matt(1850-1952)(1982-2003)  
Drake(1850-2003)  
Erika-(1874-1880)(1915)-OGS Joe-(1853-1855)OGS Duke-1850-52-OGS Wyatt-(1932-1944)(1952-1962)OGS Chris-(1934)GS Rini-(1955)GS Piper-(1972-1975)(1990-2003)OGS Prue-(1970-1975)(1990-2001)OGS Phoebe-(1990-2003)  
Patty-(1945-1975)OGS Penny-(1925-1975)(1990-1998)OGS

OGS:Occasional Guest Star

EP titles: just a few to think about...

Mell's Bells

Prue's Clues

All good things.  
...must come to an end

100 lightyears from home

seperate ways(world's apart)

Everything put together...

...falls apart

Home Coming Key

The Tao of Ben

Promicide

Use your Dillusion

Sleeping Arangements

The kid's are alright That was then, that is now The power of 3(I meen me)

The power of 4(I meen me)

I was thinking they do 25 episodes a season. Every season has it's own year. From January to July?

So? 


End file.
